Not What It Used To Be
by Elven-Princess Ginny
Summary: Two girls arrive at Hadrian's Wall with possible connections to the Knights. What will become of this? What will happen when they are sent on their final mission by the Roman Bishop?


I've had the idea for this story in my head for years, but never really got around to writing it down. I watched King Arthur recently and was struck with the urge to write it again. I've got a few chapters done, but I'm going to try to space them out so you don't get a bunch rather rapidly and then go through a dry spell when I'm overcome with exams, assignments, life, etc. Feel free to review; I'd very much appreciate it.

* * *

Prologue  
Erin and Syd

Jols greeted both Lancelot and Arthur as they and the other knights rode into Hadrian's Wall, followed by Roman soldiers and a horse-drawn carriage. Inside the carriage was Bishop Germanius of Rome, supposedly there to deliver discharge papers to the surviving Sarmatian Knights who'd been fighting in Britain for all of fifteen years. Galahad had remarked earlier, as they rode nearer to the village, that he did not trust the Roman Bishop by any means, though Gawain pointed out that the Romans "won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony".

Bors went over to his beloved Vanora almost as soon as he dismounted. She slapped him forcefully across the face when he approached, and as he turned his face back to her, he growled, "Oh, my little flower. Such… passion!" With that, his lips crashed passionately into those of his lover, and for a moment, they kissed. Seconds later, however, he moved his mouth to the side, away from her, to request that Gilly, his only named child, come forth. "You been fighting?" he inquired, receiving a positive answer as he pulled the boy up into his arms. "You been winning?" Another affirmative response. "That's my boy!" Bors yelled as Gilly hugged him around the neck. "Come on, all my other bastards," he demanded, leading his troupe of children away and towards their home, talking to Vanora along the way.

"Father," one of the boys – Number Three – piped up, running to his father's side, "I've got a question." When the adult nodded, indicating for him to continue, Number Three grabbed his father's large hand. "Is it all right to think that a girl who lives with you is really pretty?" he inquired, innocence reigning supreme in his voice.

Bors stared down, wide-eyed, at the third oldest of his sons, sincerely shocked and appalled. His son liked one of his sisters? That was disgusting, and incestuous! He would certainly be having a long talk with Number Three – and Vanora as well – about this. "No, it is absolutely not acceptable; it's disgusting! Vanora, what have you been teaching the children while I was away?" he demanded.

At first, the children's mother was as shocked as her male counterpart, even releasing a surprised "Three!" Shortly thereafter, however, her mouth made an 'o' motion, so she seemingly understood. At Bors' reaction, she grabbed Number Three's hand. "Let it go, Bors, I'll explain when we get home. It's harmless, really," she insisted.

"Harmless?" the knight shouted. Several of the children put a slightly bigger distance between themselves and their father, Number Three even hiding behind their mother. "He thinks his sister's pretty! How can that be harmless?" For a moment, the thought crossed his mind that what Lancelot had said on the ride home – that Number Three was his – was true, and that was what was going on. Three had adopted Lancelot's womanizing ways, and that's why he thought one of Bors's daughters looked good. But then he was reminded that Vanora would never cheat on him, especially with the likes on Lancelot. Jogged from his thoughts, he saw his house become ever closer, and mentally sighed. He was home. "Finally," he breathed, letting Gilly to the ground.

The lone named child darted forward and swung open the door, before going back and grabbing his father's hand. "Come, father," he said, trying to drag the large knight forward. "Welcome home!" Several of the children rushed passed and into the house.

As Bors walked into the house behind Vanora (secretly watching her hind parts and smirking), he noticed all of the children, save for Gilly, were seated on the floor. One girl was speaking in a soft, gentle voice, although he was ignorant as to the context of the dialogue. He did notice something different, however; "Hey, who the hell are you?" he demanded, hand instinctively fingering a dagger. He spoke this to one of people on the floor, the one he neglected to recognize. She was way too old to be one of his children – although she was holding his youngest, the baby, Number Ten – and he was positive he'd never seen here before. He knew it was none of Vanora's sisters, because he'd met her three sisters and this girl looked nothing like them – also, she was none of his sisters, because he didn't have any still alive. "What are you doing in my house?"

The female, standing and not even reaching Vanora's height – this stranger was around 5'6" – cast a worried look at the mother of the children, while carefully repositioning the infant in her arms. "Oh, I, uh… you are… Sir Bors, I take it? I, um, I'm…" She was stuttering horribly in the presence of the large knight, and kept her eyes glued to the little person in her arms, who suddenly began to cry, stealing all of her attention. "Oh, it's okay, don't worry, baby. Calm down sweetheart," she cooed, rocking the child back and forth gently.

"Vanora," Bors growled, seeing the girl look over at the mother of his children, "who is this person, and what is she doing with our child?"

Vanora went over to the stranger and pulled an arm around her, briefly resting her head on the shorter female's shoulder. "Calm yourself, Bors. This is Sydney; she and her friend Erin have been helping me out with the children in exchange for lodging. You overreact too much."

He eyed the two skeptically, unaware of his offspring glancing between the adults curiously. Bors retorted, "I overreact too much? Love, I don't overreact at all in comparison to you. But she and her friend have been helping take care of our children?" he inquired calmly, taking a softer tone as he stepped forward. Noticing the new female's worried nod and apprehensive step backward, he chuckled. "Don't worry, girl," he reassured her. "I do not wish to strike you; I wish to thank you. For helping Vanora out with all these little bastards – everyone knows she needs it." With a small smile, he extended his hand to her.

Sydney paused, uncertain of it he was telling the truth, but when Vanora nudged her forward she decided that he was trustworthy. She repositioned the infant so that he was nestled comfortably and safely in one arm, reaching out with the opposing hand to lightly grasp Bors's giant one. Eyes watching the child still, a small smile crept onto her face, accenting certain features that she wasn't too happy with. "No trouble at all, Sir Bors. Truthfully, it was all Erin's idea. We needed a place to stay, so she asked around and Vanora said she'd give us one if we helped her out a little. Really, you should not be thanking me," she explained as Bors placed his other hand over the one he was gripping; a sincere action. "You're a knight, aren't you? One of the Sarmatian Knights, I'm told."

The knight nodded, grinning slightly as her gaze flickered from the baby up to his face, if only for a moment. "Been posted here fifteen years now, but as of tonight I'm discharged," he informed her, patting her hand gently.

At that moment, a small distracting shout was heard as a slightly older girl entered the room. Standing at 5', shorter than both of the other women, this girl did not seem to have the same shyness level as the first one, by far. She looked between the other three adults quickly, adopting a glare when she saw Bors, and her face reddening slightly as she noticed him holding Sydney's hand. "What's going on? Syd, you okay?"

"Yes, of course I am," responded the young woman, locking eyes with the shorter girl reflexively. "Erin, this is Sir Bors, Vanora's mate."

Understanding dawned on the new woman's face as she heard the knight's name and status. She placed the torn rag that was in her hands on a nearby tabletop before walking over to the group. "So I suppose this warrants a greeting? Then, Knight, I am Erin. I take it you have been introduced to Sydney? I tell you now, harm her in any was and your rank will not protect you from a decent knifing." As she stated that, however, a smile graced her face, brightening it and accenting her attractive chestnut eyes.

"Father, Father!" Number Three piped up. "_She's_ the one I was talking about!"

Bors's face was enlightened as he understood what his son was talking about, and then relief came by way of a slight smile, as Erin chuckled. She queried happily to the youngster, "You've been talking about me, sweetheart? What have you told your father about me, hmm?"

The knight relinquished his hold on Sydney's hand to bring one of his own down to his child's head, jostling the boy's hair. "He told me he thought you pretty," he informed her, to an embarrassed exclamation of "Father!" from Three. Bors took a moment to examine her, and realized that, indeed, she was beautiful; in fact, if he had not had Vanora, he might have tried to bed her. She had dark blonde hair which was sloppily tied back, leaving a few tendrils loose on either side, reaching the nape of her neck to frame her face. Also, her luscious chestnut eyes were strangely arousing. The girl was tiny and slender – even her slight bone structure made her seem like more like a child than an adult – but toned, and had a good body – as well, as she leaned over, to baby-talk Number Ten, he noted that she had a well-developed chest. Indeed, as his son had stated, she was really pretty – hell, she was sexy and still youthful; he estimated her at twenty-two winters, as opposed to her friend, who seemed nearer nineteen.

Sydney was still attractive, but the poor girl had obviously fallen victim to somebody's balled hands; Bors wondered for a moment if those hands had been Erin's, for the older girl seemed very protective of her and got angry when he simply held the younger girl's hand. Bruises (black, purple, green, and yellow in colour) were etched upon her otherwise fair face, though her tawny eyes were slightly sunken in. Ebony hair extended only to her shoulders and was very straight, with a slight flip at the end. Her bangs reached over her eyes, shielding her somewhat from the outside world. She was scrawny, probably too skinny for somebody of her size and age; she was still attractive, but seemed underfed. Despite that, she was still broader than Erin, and taller – he was willing to bet eyes would always fall on her first. From under the sleeve of her clothing, darkened skin peeked out to contrast her otherwise pale complexion, and a bandage was visible around the neckline of her tunic.

"Oh, you think I'm pretty, sweetheart?" Erin asked with a little laugh, kneeling down to his eye level. "Well, thank you, and you're quite good-lookin' yourself." With that said, she gave him a light hug, a kiss on the cheek, and winked at him. "Now," she said in a more serious voice, "toughen up, Mister Three, because you're supposed to be taking on Mandro later today!"

Number Three nodded as Gilly turned to their father, excitedly telling him, "Erin's been teaching us to fight better, Father!" At Bors's surprised and questioning reaction, the young woman insisted that she wasn't really doing much. "Oh, don't put yourself down, Erin. Father, she's a mighty fighter – taught us some simple but really good moves, actually – and she was the four-year knife-throwing champion back where she's from! We tested her a while back; she can hit a bull's eye from one hundred feet away!"

Bors's eyebrows raised in surprise. "One hundred feet, eh? Impressive," he praised her and smiled at her before taking Vanora's hand and leading her to the side. "You trust them with the children, right, my little flower?" he all but growled lustfully in her ear, smirking when he received a positive response. He turned around then and requested, "I'd like it if you would take the children outside and not come back for at least two hours. Vanora and I must get… reacquainted."

Erin laughed as she pointed the children outside, while Sydney ignored them and cooed at the baby. "Go on now, get out," Erin urged the older children. "Your mother and father are _exercising_, alright? No need to stay around, let's go." As she turned her heel, she placed a hand on the small of Sydney's back, gently pushing her towards the doorway. She winked at Vanora while the younger girl exited willingly, and she reminded them in a sing-songy tone, "Have fun." At Bors's 'Get out of here' expression, she laughed and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

As I said before, reviews would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it - there will certainly be more to come!


End file.
